A bottle formed in a bottomed tubular shape has been known as stated in, for instance, Patent Document 1 below, for a long time. A bottom wall section of this bottle is provided with a contact part that is located at an outer circumferential edge, and a deformable tube part that has a multilevel topped tubular shape and is provided upright at the contact part and blocks an inner side of the contact part.
In this bottle, after this bottle is filled with, for instance, a high-temperature content, when a pressure in the bottle is reduced due to cooling of the content or the like, the deformable tube part is deformed inward in a bottle axial direction, and thereby reduced-pressure absorbing performance is exhibited.